


President

by Hotgitay



Category: Commander in Chief (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Deleted scene from pilot episodeMackenzie gets assurance from her husband
Relationships: Rod Calloway/Mackenzie Allen
Kudos: 1





	President

Mackenzie hesitantly glanced towards her husband “What if I’m taking on too much?”

“I think you’ll be an amazing president”Rod assures his anxious partner 

“I needed to hear that”Mackenzie was much calmer now that she received her affirmation 

“You are invincible”Rod says to his wife 

“How come you ways know just what to tell me?”Mackenzie laughed 

“It comes naturally”Rod remarked


End file.
